I Can't Love You Anymore
by lovexconspiracy
Summary: Kisuke is married to Miyako and he loves her dearly. What happens when she leaves him because he works too hard? What about when she meets someone else? How will Kisuke react to the divorce papers she shows up with years later? Find out if this marriage will last. KisukexOC


I Can't Love You Anymore.

Kisuke Urahara was the Captain of Squad twelve and very well respected. He had turned the department into the Research and Development Core. He worked hard and got great results. His wife moved into his Captains Quarters with him when he took the position and she supported him whole heartedly. So many years later Kisuke threw himself into his work like never before when he was beginning his work on the Hogyoku. He was only home when his lieutenant Hiyori forced him to go home to his loving wife.

Miyako sighed as she did her dishes from lunch. She felt so lonely and useless. Kisuke never came home anymore and it was making her hurt inside. She washed the few dishes she had and dried them before putting them away. Used to, Kisuke would dry the dishes as she washed them. Not anymore. She put the leftovers in the fridge and turned back to the empty house. She could clean, but everything was already spotless. She sighed again and sat at the table with her head in her hands.

Just then there was the sound of a door sliding open and closing. Miyako looked up and stood from her position to go investigate. She peeked around the corner into the living room and saw Hiyori holding up her Captain as he looked almost completely out of it.

"Hey Hiyori. I take it he has worked himself to exhaustion again hasn't he?" Miyako asked as she drew closer to her husband to take some of his weight off of the smaller lieutenant.

"Yeah, the idiot. I told him to come home but does he ever listen? He's such a moron! Always working and running himself and everyone else ragged. What a Captain I've inherited." Hiyori practically yelled.

Miyako simply smiled at her and nodded. "I can take care of him from here. Thank you Hiyori."

Hiyori shoved her hands in her pockets and walked towards the door. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The door closed behind her leaving Miyako alone with her husband.

Miyako looked down at Kisuke as she led him to their bedroom, laying him in the bed. She noticed the stubble on his face from having not shaven in days probably. There were dark purple circled under his eyes along with bags. He never slept anymore. Miyako sighed and removed his Captains coat and covered him up with blankets. She would leave him to sleep for now.

Miyako got into bed herself as it was getting later. She cuddled up to her unconscious husband, wishing their marriage was back to the way it used to be.

The next morning Miyako awoke before her husband and smiled glad that he was getting the rest that he needed. She got up and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

A little while later Kisuke awoke and sat up in his bed, almost wondering where he was, but then he looked to the side to see his wedding picture with his beautiful Miyako. He smiled and stretched before getting up. He took a quick shower and dress in clean clothes, before wandering into the kitchen.

Miyako was at the stove finishing up a batch of fresh pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Kisuke sat at the table and smiled at her back as he watched her work. He did miss seeing her but his work was of the utmost importance.

Miyako turned and smiled at her loved one. "Good morning, Kisuke. Perfect timing I just finished breakfast." She set a plate in front of him before placing a plate with a pile of pancakes on the table, then the plate of scrambled eggs, and the sausages on their own plate. "Dig in, eat as much as you want."

Kisuke felt his mouth watering and immediately dug in to the food, stuffing his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days. Miyako sat down and helped herself to some of the food as well, eating slower than her other half.

Once Kisuke had finished stuffing down the food he stood and gave a satisfied smile. "Thanks for the food, Miya I need to get going back to work." He said, making his way through the kitchen. Miyako stood up and followed after him.

"Kisuke, wait! You should rest more. They can do without you for a little while longer. Hiyori practically dragged you here last night. Please stay. I've missed you. I hardly ever see you anymore, darling." She pleaded, grabbing onto his sleeve.

Kisuke looked down on his wife with a soft expression. "It's alright, Miyako. I'm almost at a break through. I need to be there and be working. Everyone depends on me. You know that."

"I depend on you! I'm you wife for goodness sake! I'm asking you to stay with me. Just for a little while. I feel so lonely when you're gone!"

Kisuke sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miya, but I can't. I'm working on something huge and it's really important… I've got to go."

With that Kisuke pulled away from Miyako and walked out the door, going back to his lab. Miyako sighed sadly, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She clenched her fists and fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body. She felt sad, lonely, and then…angry. She stood up and stormed into their bedroom. She pulled a suitcase from under the bed and began throwing her things into it. After she had calmed down some she repacked her luggage so that everything would fit. She yanked open the drawer of their bedside table so hard that their wedding picture fell onto the floor. The glass covering the photo cracked.

Miyakio picked it up and stared at it for a few minutes before laying it on the bed, setting it up against the pillows. She finished her packing and left a note on the bed with the picture.

With that done, she grabbed her things and left the house, not to be seen for some time.

"_Kisuke, _

_I can't do this anymore. You're never home and all you care about is your work. I've tried to talk to you about it but you never listen. You work until you can barely stand up and it's not healthy for you. I'm sick of worrying over you, I'm sick of being lonely. I deserve someone who will actually take care of me, and someone who I can properly take care of in return. I'm leaving you. I just can't love you anymore. I hope you accomplish everything you are working toward. I also hope that it was worth it. _

_ Sincerely, Miyako~"_

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been toying around with this idea, but here;s the first chapter finally. I hope you like it and if you do let me know! If you think I should continue this story let me know and I'll begin working on the second chapter! Thank you all so much! -Jamie 3**


End file.
